


risk & reward

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 4 (2010), Bets, Exhibitionism, M/M, Post-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve Rogers knew better than to place bets against Tony Stark.





	risk & reward

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a panel of Steve my friend Ollie found. 
> 
> Plenty of thanks to InfiniteGem for looking this over. 
> 
> Enjoy!

This was a terrible idea.

Steve had known that from the get go.

Playing chicken with Tony Stark never ended well. It was why Jarvis banned whipped cream canisters from the mansion after the incident of ‘99. It was why Clint was bald in a few photos from ‘85. And it explained why Steve and Tony were banned from a Chili’s in Queens.

Steve knew that going in but he underestimated Tony Stark’s ability to let things go.

It all started when Kate Bishop dropped by the Tower, bow in hand. Steve and Tony still weren’t super fond of that ragtag group of youngsters running around New York but they stuck to small cases and Kate had a good head on her shoulders so they left them alone. Steve would be lying if he said SHIELD wasn’t keeping an eye on them from time to time.

Anyway, Kate had come by because one of the kids had the brilliant idea to race each other in the street and Tommy Shepherd straight through a statue in Central Park. When asked about their guardians, Tommy gave the cops Tony’s name and unfortunately, Tony got saddled with the bill. Kate told the whole story, regret clearly apparent and Steve felt sorry for her.

They were just kids and when he told the whole story to Tony, Tony who’d been struggling with money as of late, Steve expected an explosion. He expected Tony to storm down to the Young Avengers’ home base to give them a stern talking to but Tony just shrugged it off and pulled out his checkbook.

“Really?” Steve asked incredulously. “You’re not angry?”

“Of course I am,” Tony said tiredly. “I’m livid but what can you do? They’re all safe. No one got hurt and it was a stupid mistake. I guarantee that’s the last time Speedy Gonzalez decides to race in Central Park,” he finished with a smile.

And he moved on but Steve had to add, “You’ve grown calmer in your old age, Shellhead.”

Big mistake.

Never imply that Tony had gotten old.

Tony leaned back in his chair, eying Steve carefully with a biting smile. “I’ve always been better than you at keeping my cool, Cap. You know that.”

Steve saw the glint of challenge there and knew better than to poke the bear but he figured it was harmless. “Is that so?” Steve asked. Tony shrugged, averting his eyes to his nails with a satisfied smile and Steve’s hackles raise. “Care to place a wager on it?”

“On history?” Tony asked but he was clearly intrigued. He leaned forward and for a moment, it was just like the good old days: placing harmless bets and lording it over each other when Steve proved Tony couldn’t go more than a day without poking fun at him or Tony proving Steve couldn’t resist lecturing Clint for more than a week. Steve feels some of the ice that had settled during the war start to melt. He strode over, laid a palm flat on the tabletop and boxed Tony in, mischief in his eyes.

“No way; everyone remembers the past differently and there’s no way to prove that. We start from scratch. A bet: one of us to make the other lose their cool before Friday. That leaves you five whole days to put that big brain to work,” he explained and Tony beamed at him. It sent a flash of warmth through Steve’s body; it’s been ages since he’d received one of those.

“You got a deal, Winghead.” He cocked his head to the side and asked, “When do we start?”

+++++

Starks don’t lose.

Tony made that the family crest all on his own after a lifetime of using his father’s disapproval as motivation. He was going to beat the older kids at the science fair and take home that metal at 8 years old. He was going to build that demo of a jet pack at 12 and fly it successfully. He was going to kick Tiberius Stones’ ass at calculus. He was going to kick Clint’s ass at darts (that time he did lose). Tony Stark was a determined little bastard and he was going to kick Steve’s ass at this bet.

They’d established rules. Commandeered one of the conference rooms at the Tower and created a goddamn laminated treaty. “Touching is allowed?” Tony asked hesitantly. They used to be friends with some very enjoyable benefits but that had been before the war. They were still on uneasy ground now and aside from one rushed hook up in a closet at Carol’s birthday party, they hadn’t quite returned to that. Tony certainly wouldn’t complain if they did.

Steve nodded in response, “Definitely. I’ll let you know if you go too far and you do the same?” Tony nodded and Steve added to the sheet. “In public?”

“Definitely. Assistance from the others?”

“No way, that’s cheating,” Steve said but then he smirked and added, “Unless you need the assist? If you need an advantage-“

“No help from the others, got it,” Tony said briskly and added to the sheet. “How are we defining winning?”

“First to make the other lose their cool or tap out,” Steve explained and the words gave Tony some rather interesting ideas.

Lastly, “Should we tell the others what’s going on?”

Steve shook his head, that familiar rebellious gleam in his eye. Tony hadn’t seen it in quite some time and he was happy to be on this side of it again. “Let ‘em figure it out themselves.”

+++++

Tony started strong: waiting until Cap came in for a cup of coffee to hold a long conversation with Clint about how the 1940’s were the worst time for cinema.

Steve’s ears prick up when Clint mentions The Maltese Falcon and Tony, in a completely serious tone, said rather dismissively, “Yeah, I just couldn’t get into it.” Steve’s nose twitches. “I mean, the whole thing was dull and I fell asleep before the ending everyone keeps going on about.” Steve’s mug shakes a little bit his face is calm. “Total snooze fest.”

Steve set his empty mug down with a kind smile, a little too sharp to be natural and Tony preened. “I have to go. Meeting.”

“You sure?” Tony asked with an innocent smile.

“Yep,” Steve mutters and Tony grins.

Clint watches the exchange and asked, “Don’t you own six different copies of that movie?”

“Yep,” Tony replied, sipping his coffee.

+++++

Tony tried following Steve everywhere for a day and singing Star Spangled Man as he did. Steve paid him no mind, even held doors for Tony as he did, if that wasn’t infuriating enough.

By the end of the day, Tony was sitting on the couch in Steve’s office pouting as Steve worked on his reports. It took a while for Steve to notice he’d stopped and then he’d looked up with a frown, blue eyes wide with concern. “Why’d you stop? You’ve got a great voice.”

Tony blushed, sinking into the couch because, although he was no closer to winning, Steve’s words had made him feel warm.

+++++

After that, Tony decided to switch strategies.

He tried strutting around the Tower in a Captain America crop top and work out shorts. Steve had never been able to resist Tony’s legs and Tony thought for sure he’d be able to make Steve say “uncle” for a chance to get between them.

Maybe he’d lost his touch because Steve took one look at him, wolf whistled and said, “Nice duds. You look good in my colors.” He ran an index finger through the happy trail peeking out above Tony’s shorts before continuing on his merry way.

Tony flushed and stuttered out a response that mostly gibberish and escaped to his room to regroup. Among other things.

+++++

Tony tried shrinking one of Steve’s old uniforms and making it into a skintight jumper with shorts and hiding his Commander uniform. But, to Tony’s surprise and subsequent torture, Steve wore it proudly. Even lead a team meeting in it to Carol’s excitement and Danny’s hysterics.

Tony covered his face with a frustrated huff, grumbling to himself as Steve spoke. At the end of the meeting, Tony lowered his hands to see Steve standing next to his chair, his perfectly toned ass in plain view. For a brief moment, Tony had the urge to bite it but he was pretty sure that wasn’t allowed. Steve smiles down at him, a knowing gleam in his eyes before he carried on with the meeting.

What had Tony gotten himself into?

+++++

Tony’s best attempt yet came when they had a group night out to the local diner. Tony ordered a chocolate milkshake with two straws, a treat Steve rarely allowed himself. He sat down next to Steve in the booth and when the waitress set it down, Steve eyed it longingly and Tony almost felt bad about what he did next.

Almost.

He’d asked the hostess for a table with spots for seven people… knowing full and well that Luke hadn’t shown up yet. So, when he arrived, Tony, good friend that he was, took one for the team and commandeered Steve’s lap. Right in time for his ice cold, creamy treat to arrive.

Steve had a choice between conceding and just taking it. In typical Steve Rogers fashion, he just took it. He took Tony’s weight in his lap with little note, easily maneuvering around him to grab his fries. His chest was broad and warm behind Tony’s back, his thighs firm and toned beneath Tony’s. Not a bad place to be, Tony thought.

Steve watched Tony pick up his glass and asked, “You sharing with me?”

Tony shrugged, taking a sip. “If you’re good.” He waits until Steve’s deep in conversation with Jess to pull the cherry out of his glass and lave his tongue over it. He got whipped cream on the corner of his mouth, which was his plan.

He would’ve thought it failed until Steve’s breath caught and his hand tightened on Tony’s hip. Warming with pleasure, Tony shifts, sucking on the cherry with a loud pop and taking the end into his mouth. He chews it and takes the stem in, as well. He’d shown off this little parlour trick years ago and it had stunned Steve then and it would stun him now.

Steve was nodding politely at Jess but Tony could see he had Steve’s undivided attention. Although he was a bit rusty, he used his tongue to twist the cherry stem into a knot in no time at all. When he pulled it out, presenting it to Logan with a flourish. Steve cleared his throat, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. Jess shook her head knowingly at them and stared in judgment.

“What?” Tony asked innocently.

“Hell of a trick you got there,” Steve said, his voice rough. He turned his head, blue eyes locked on Tony’s lip and the cream on the corner of his mouth. Heat pooled in Tony’s belly in anticipation; this was it. Steve would give in and kiss him. Tony would win and they’d go back to the tower continue this. The only thing better than sex was victory sex. Steve’s blond lashes fluttered over his cheeks as he averted his eyes and leaned in.

And swiped his tongue over the whipped cream on Tony’s face.

He pulled back, licking his lips. “Yummy.” He stared at Tony’s disbelief and grinned rather smugly. “I should get one for myself, since you’re not gonna share.”

He returned his attention to the others as though nothing odd had transpired and it was perfectly normal to lick one’s teammate. It wasn’t; as was evidenced by Spidey’s head tilt and Logan’s cursing “Idiots that can’t wait to play grab ass at home.”

Tony huffed, resituating himself until Steve’s arm locked around his stomach. His breath mists over Tony’s ear as he leaned in and said, “Playing a dangerous game here, Stark.” His voice was low, the words sending a flash of warmth down Tony’s spine.

Tony swallowed, turning so their faces were inches apart. Steve’s eyes were dark, his lips soft and pink and Tony has to shake himself a little to respond. “Do I hear a surrender, Commander?”

“No way,” Steve said firmly, swiping his tongue over his lips and drawing Tony’s attention. It seemed Tony matched him, breath for breath, and the tension between them was palpable. “I’m just warning you, unless you want me to embarrass you in front of our friends, I’d quit now.”

“I think that’s a surrender, sweetheart,” Tony said, swiveling his hips slowly, watching with satisfaction as Steve’s eyes fell closed momentarily. To tell the truth, Tony had been unsure of going this far initially but Steve seemed to consider it fair play.

Steve closed his eyes briefly, brow furrowed before he palmed Tony’s stomach started lowering his hand. “I tried to offer you a truce, for one night only but if you don’t want to take it…” he slid his hand further, over Tony’s middle and Tony knew Steve would stop before it got anywhere too risky. They were the only patrons here but they were still amongst friends. Steve wouldn’t dare-

Tony jerked back as Steve’s hand settled over his groin. Steve eyed him curiously, “Something wrong, Shellhead?”

“Nope,” Tony replied, voice reedy and thin. “I’m cool. You’re cool. I’m just gonna finish my milkshake.”

Steve grinned in satisfaction but his hand stayed right where it was. He reached over with his free hand to grab a fry and hold it up to Tony’s lips. Tony bit into it viciously, glaring when Steve laughed gleefully.

“I’ve missed this, you know,” Steve remarked moments later.

“Me too,” Tony replied softly.

+++++

Steve made one solitary attempt and really made it count. He came damn close on Thursday.

He switched his and Tony’s comm frequency to a private channel on the ride back from a mission. He stood in the corner, his back to Tony so, for a moment, Tony wasn’t sure what he was hearing and then Steve’s voice came in, loud and clear.

“Nice work out there. Good to see you can follow orders occasionally,” he drawled and Tony felt his skin warm. Steve’s voice… it wasn’t anything like what Tony heard from him on the regular these days. It was smooth and sultry and Tony stared at Steve curiously. “Of course, it led me to wonder if you follow orders elsewhere. If you’d follow my orders, elsewhere.”

Tony sucked in a breath, and he didn’t know why he asked, “Such as…?”

“You really have to ask, soldier?” The warmth there set Tony’s nerves on fire.

“It’s just, I kinda figured you for Mr. Vanilla.”

Steve laughed, full bodied and genuine and it’d been a while since Tony earned one of those. He smiled as Steve said, “For the most part, yeah. I’m not into anything too crazy but I know what I want and I ask for it.”

“Demanding, huh,” Tony remarked. It wasn’t a question but the thought did send a flash of heat down his spine.

“I can be, but you know that,” Steve replied, his voice saccharine and teasing. “See, I have this theory that if I got you on your knees, you’d obey every single one of my orders.”

Tony swallowed, voice rough, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, a smile in his voice. “I think I’d get you to beg nice and prettily for my cock. Especially if I dangled it in front of you like a reward for good behavior.” Tony groaned, his eyes falling shut at the image. Steve had a beautiful cock; the perfect shade of pink, flushed and red at the tip. Tony had never figured out if the it was the serum or just Steve that lead him to leak so much precome from the get go. If he got the slightest bit aroused, he made a mess of himself rather quickly and it drove Tony crazy trying to catch all of it. He thought about that pretty pink cock inches from his mouth once more and his mouth started to water.

Tony really wanted the reward.

“I think if I got you on your knees and let you hold it, feel it thicken in your hand, you’d beg for a taste. Am I wrong?”

Tony sighed, his heart rate ticking up. “You’re not wrong.”

“You used to love my cock, Tony,” he murmured, voice low. “Took to it like you were born for it. I’ve missed that mouth.”

Tony’s eyes fell closed, letting Steve’s voice wash over him. “Long time coming, don’t you think?” Steve asked. “Why not cut to the chase? Give in now and I’ll reward you later,” he drawled.

“Steve,” Tony began and he could hear Steve breathing over the link. He was nearly panting, clearly affected by his own words. Which lead Tony to wonder why Steve came out the gate with such a serious attempt. Sure, Steve played to win but this was suspect.

He wouldn’t be doing this if Tony hadn’t been close to winning last time.

So, Tony steeled himself and said, “Or, I could win this whole thing and be rewarded with my victory?” Steve sighed, shifting his stance and Tony, unfortunately, had a lot of experience hiding a boner around the team. “Need some help, sweetheart? Give up and I’ll lend you a hand.”

“I’m good,” Steve muttered, voice strained.

  
That night, Tony came up with his best attempt yet and Steve couldn’t be angry with him.

After all, he’d given Tony the idea.

+++++

Which brings us to today.

“Agent Hill, please give us a report on the situation in Sokovia,” Steve says, leaning back in his chair as he turns the pages on the binder. Today was the last day of his and Tony’s little challenge and he figured they would call it a draw. Strangely, as torturous as some of it was, he was glad to be spending more time with Tony. It was like having a slice of the old days back.

He smiles fondly to himself before resolving to focus on the report. He’s watching the blue screen shuffle through photos of the new members of the Sokovian government when he feels a hand on his knee. He jumps slightly, looking to his left but he was at the end of the table; there was no one close enough to touch on his left or his right. It was darker back here, the lights turned down for the presentation and Steve ducks down to see blue eyes peeking out as him from beneath the table.

“Tony,” he hisses, stunned as Tony moves forward on his knees, still hidden by the table.

“Gotta meet deadline, Cap,” he murmurs and Steve’s eyes widen.

“No way,” he began and Tony grins smugly.

“Give up?”

“No way,” Steve whispers, eyes darting up to see if anyone had noticed but they were all focused on the screen. Like Steve should’ve been.

Tony shrugs, “Bully for me.” His hands reach out and unzip Steve’s pants, the zipper unusually loud in Steve’s ears but no one else bats an eye. Steve’s heart starts to pound, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple as he crossed his arms and felt his pants loosen at the waist. Tony reaches into his pants, his quiet intake of breath only perceptible to Steve’s keen ears. Steve was going commando and that only made Tony’s easier.

Tony takes Steve’s cock in his palm, less calloused than Steve imagined as he stroked him experimentally, a clever twist to make Steve sit up and take notice. His skin warms and he’s thankful for the dim lighting as he feels a puff of warm breath on the head of his cock.

Tony won’t go through with this. He would tease Steve a little and then huff out a frustrated breath and stay under the table until the meeting resolved. Steve keeps that steady mantra as Tony strokes him ardently and sucks the head into his mouth.

Steve chokes, eyes widening with shock as Tony gives a long hard suck, the hot, tight suction pulling a low whine from Steve’s throat. Agent Long looks over at him in concern and he tries a rather strained smile. Tony sucks again, hollowing out his cheeks and Steve lets out a surprised moan, covering it with a cough. A gust of air hits his stomach and he can barely make out Tony laughing quietly.

He returns to work, pulling off to lick a long line from root to tip, laving over Steve’s slit with great care. He engulfs the head one more, his tongue sliding over the tip before he slides down further, enveloping more and more of Steve’s length. Steve refrains from bucking his hips, eyes fluttering as he fights to keep them open as Tony was sucking any and all effort from Steve’s body. He’s gone from catching every other word of this presentation to none of it as he concentrates on breathing quietly to keep from crying out.

Tony was very good at this. A little too good and the heat pooling in Steve’s stomach has become an urgent need. A need that leads him to spread his legs wider, rest his cheek on his hand as Tony sucked expertly at his cock. Steve bites his lip hard, trying to stifle a moan as Tony’s head bobbed, sucking down more with every pass until his nose pressed against Steve’s stomach, his cock burrowed in Tony’s throat. Steve feels suckerpunched, letting out a choked groan, eyes rolling back. Tony’s hard at work, his talented mouth sucking Steve down like he never wanted to do anything else and Steve resigns himself to a loss.

He couldn’t win this. Maybe he’d make it out of this meeting with his pride in tact but if Tony was willing to go this far, Steve would lose and be glad of it. He was willing to propose marriage at this point. There was no way he’d give up that mouth.

He covers a whine in his fist as Tony pulls one last hail mary from bag of tricks. He bobs his head a few more times, teasing the slit before he takes Steve down completely and swallows, his throat contracting around Steve’s thick cock. Steve’s breath caught, eyes clenching shut as arched, his cock pulsing and spilling down Tony’s throat. He pants, nearly shaking out of his skin, stomach tightening with every pulse as he came. He hears Tony’s satisfied hum, the vibrations earning another spurt of come. Tony strokes him cleverly, milking every last drop as Steve bucks and gives himself over.

It’s like being turned inside out; he’d never come so hard and when he comes down, he’s positively mortified. Heart pounding, Steve opens his eyes to see that, somehow, everyone is still concentrating on the presentation. He blinks at them in astonishment, still shaking in his seat. Tony’s gentle suckling isn’t helping as he laps at the head with a grin Steve can feel but wishes he could see. Although, he doesn’t dare glance down least he give away their little game.

Finally, Tony pulls off with a soft pop and tucks Steve back into his pants. Steve feels like he’d just run a mile, breathing labored, sweaty and most definitely flushed. His hair is sticking to his forehead and he pushes it back into place with unsteady hands. The meeting’s nearly over and Steve was glad of it. He hadn’t paid attention to any of it and he wanted nothing more than to get a good look at that clever mouth right now.

The lights come on and everyone disperses. Steve smiles and nods in farewell as everyone leaves. “Finally,” Tony says, coming up from the floor. Just as Steve thought, his mouth was swollen, lips puffy and pink and Steve wants to make a mess of them. Wants to cover them with his own and put them back on his cock. Tony’s eyes darken like he knows just what Steve is thinking.

But he has to ask, “Did I win?” He cocks his head to the side, “Because if I didn’t I know you have a one o’clock with Dugan tomorrow and-“

Steve holds up his hands, “No, no, I concede. I can’t even remember my own name right now, much less the bet.” He reaches out to pull Tony into his arms, hands working his belt as he hears Tony snap the electronic lock to the room with Extremis. “What was the reward anyway?” he asks and Tony pauses for a moment.

Then he bursts out laughing.

“What?” Steve asks, dropping a kiss to Tony’s shoulder.

“Steve, we didn’t pick one.”


End file.
